The Ultimate Game
by ZombieTKBaha
Summary: What happens when the members of Shield and Paige try something that has never been seen before.


**DISCLAIMER : Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Paige are the property of the WWE and/or the actors/sports entertainers/superstars that portray them. No violation of copyright has been intended, this story is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

**The Ultimate Game**

It had been a very long, boring, tiring drive to the hotel and upon arriving, there was nothing the three members of Shield wanted more than a chance to check in, get to their room, and unwind. And as the three of them got out of the car, grabbed their luggage and started heading for the door, they were all hoping the check in wouldn't take too long and that the relaxing would begin sooner, rather than later.

"You know," Dean said, looking at his friends and smiling, "we can always play a video game." Since this was his second idea after bar hopping, neither Seth nor Roman were too surprised to hear it.

"You know Dean, I have to say that just might be what we need," Roman responded, feeling that a good game could help him relax.

"Yeah, I can go with it, depending on what we're gonna play," Seth agreed. Secretly, he was hoping for a game where he could out run the other two, because that was Seth's specialty in games, outrunning the others and shooting first, asking questions later.

"Well, let's check in and see what we have," Dean suggested as they headed towards the check in area.

Just before they got to the desk, a strange, short and chubby man walked up to them, cutting them off from the desk. He looked them over and gave them a smile that struck all three men as a little creepy.

"Ah I see Shield is here," the short man said. "The show tomorrow should be excellent and everyone seems to be looking forward to it. But, it seems to me that you three are a little tense. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Marcus and I may be able to help." As he said this he looked at the three of them as if he was gauging them, judging them for reasons he was choosing not to share with them.

Seth looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "How can you help us?" he asked, wondering this might be a fan who was a little nuts. It was a hazard of the business they often encountered, fans who thought they had the cure to whatever might be troubling them.

"I have in my possession four items that offer hours of fun," the short man said his smile growing bigger as he looked at the three wrestlers. "But you'll have to be careful, they can be highly... _addictive._ "

Roman's own eyes narrowed. "Addictive?" he asked, his voice raising slightly. They had been offered drugs before, everything from steroids to cocaine.

Dean stepped forward needing to know what this man was talking about. "What are these four items and how much?" he asked, willing to give this Roly-Poly troll the benefit of the doubt. Why not? If he was offering drugs, they could sneer and walk away, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Ah I see I have _piqued_ your interest," Marcus replied as he pulled out a wooden box from his bag. Curiosity got the better of three men and they moved closer to see what was inside. When it was opened there were four arm bands sitting in velvet. "What I have here is the ultimate video game," the man said, his smile growing even bigger, "You don't even need a TV to hook it up. And I am willing to part with them... for a price."

Roman and Seth looked at each other, shaking their heads slightly, but Dean was hooked. "How much are they?" he asked, the remembered how many there were in their group and added, "and can just three people play?"

"I will answer both of your questions," Marcus replied smoothly. "First the cost is just 50 dollars. And second it is recommended that four play at a time. I'm sure you can find some one else that needs to relax as well?" He smiled holding the box closer to Dean. "And if you buy them today, I will included these," he held up a second case, which he opened to reveal four identical pairs of glasses.

"Wow, that's cool," Dean said, helping himself to a pair of glasses and trying them on. He was amazed at how well they fit, as if they were made for him, but he couldn't see anything. "Do these work? I can't see anything," he asked, swiveling his head around, realizing he couldn't even see light coming through the lenses.

"You haven't started the game yet," Marcus answered. He looked at Roman and Seth, rolling his eyes with a faint smile on his face, as if to say, _Not the most brilliant crayon in the box, is he?_ Roman and Seth kept their expressions neutral, still not sure they trusted this man.

Dean took the glasses off and put them back into the case, smiling. Looking at Marcus, he asked, "Is it easy to use?" Then, looking slightly embarrassed, he added, "I have problems with tech sometimes."

" _Very_ easy," Marcus assured him. "Just put the arm band and glasses on, and hit the switch and you can enjoy the game. So do we have a deal?" He kept his gaze on Dean, knowing he was the mark of the group.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Dean!" Roman said.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked at the same time Roman was speaking.

"Yeah, it's cool!" Dean pulled two twenties and a ten from his wallet and handed them to Marcus.

Marcus handed him the two boxes smiling. "I hope you enjoy the game." He paused a moment to count the money then smiled again as he walked away.

"Dean are you crazy, stupid, or both?" Seth asked, shaking his head at his friends gullibility. Part of him was convinced this "game" was going to be just some armbands with a useless button and some cheap glasses.

"Look, we can find someone else and give it a try," Dean said, grinning. "C'mon, fifty bucks is nothing, I can spend more than that drinking from the mini bar. Let's go check in and find someone else to play with us."

Roman and Seth looked at each other, shook their heads and shrugged as they headed to check in.

While they were getting there key cards to their suite, Paige came into the lobby, looking a little frazzled. She walked to the desk and smiled when she saw them. "Hey guys, what a long trip _that_ was." She shook her head. "I really need to chill out."

Dean smiled. _I think I found player number four,_ he thought. "I have just the thing, a brand new video game I just got. I was told it was real cool but we need 4 people to play. So why don't you get your room and then come to ours, and we can play?" He grinned, his eyes glittering with excitement.

Roman smiled realizing Dean had already spent the money, so they might as well give this weird game a try. "If you'll agree to be our fourth, we'll cover the pizza." He said, figuring that would seal the deal.

Paige smiled, "Well, okay, you guys win. Let me check in and take a shower first, then I'll stop by your room. Make sure my pizza has veggies on it OK?"

* * *

The three guys went to their suite. Once inside, they picked their bedrooms, stowed their luggage and then met in the common area. While Roman ordered pizza, Seth and Dean looked over the unusual game system.

"I really hope you didn't get taken with this," Seth remarked as he looked at one of the arm bands. "I've never seen anything like this and I'll be honest, I have no clue how it works." Unlike Dean, Seth wasn't afraid of tech at all, but instead, kept up on the latest and greatest in video gaming. He had never even seen a system like this, even as a prototype. There was no box, no actual system. Was the game really just arm bands and glasses?

Dean smiled a smile that Seth had seen before, a smile that said, _just go with it, okay?_ "Look, Seth, the guy told me this was easy to use. You know me and tech are not friends, but I took him on his word. He looked trustworthy to me."

Remembering how creepy Marcus had looked, Seth and Roman found themselves looking at each other and breaking into laughter, unable to stop themselves. "Yeah, right," Seth said with a snort.

Roman was about to add his own opinion to the trustworthiness of Marcus, but just as he was opening his mouth, there was a knock at the door. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he answered it. "Oh, hey Paige," he said, moving out of the way so she could come in. "C'mon in, the pizza should be here soon. The guy at the desk said it was the best pizza place in town."

"Good, because I am _starving_ _,"_ Paige said, as she entered the room.

"Paige!" Dean called out, a grin on his face. "My best bud, here to help us play this game!"

"Can we eat first Dean? I _am_ pretty hungry," Paige said, even thought she had the feeling Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer. She actually admired him for his determination most of the time, but at times like this, that quality was more of a pain in the ass.

"Well," Dean said, giving her a wide eyed look. "We have this great game here now, and we have no pizza here yet. I say we try the game, at least until pizza comes." He blinked a few times, looking like a sad, blue eyed puppy, knowing women often found that look hard to resist.

Paige threw her hands in the air, knowing she was defeated. "Fine, let's give it a try but when the pizza comes we take a break" Dean smiled as they all grabbed an armband and glasses and putting them on.

"Okay, on the count of three, we flip our switches," Dean exclaimed, eager to begin. "One... two... _three!_ "

They all flipped their switches and there was a faint hum. For a moment, the glasses still showed nothing, then slowly, light began to filter in and vague shapes began to be seen.

Once the glasses began to focus they found themselves out side of a deserted desert town, the wind whirling around clouds of sand. Roman, seeing a building they could get into, grabbed the other three and headed into it. Once there the four of them looked at one another not believing there eyes.

"Look at me, I'm a soldier," Dean said and laughed at he checked out his outfit. He was wearing what looked like chest armor with large shoulder blades, and pants. He also was wearing a hat with goggles, and caring a rifle and hand gun.

Seth looked around seeing the world in a red hue. "Are my eyes messed up? Everything is red to me." He hoped he didn't sound as scared as he was feeling. He spent a moment looking at his outfit, which was a shirt, pants and gloves. In his hand was a hand gun and there was a sniper rifle slung across his back.

Roman looked at him and laughed, "Relax, bro, you're wearing a cloth helmet with red goggles sewn on. Guess it makes it better to use that sniper rifle your wearing." Then he looked at his outfit, he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed off his arms, but what made him wonder were his gloves. They had no fingers which he could deal with, but on each knuckle it looked like someone put screws through and bolted them on the outside. He, like Dean, had a rifle and a handgun. "I'll bet I can do a lot of damage with a Superman Punch wearing these," he remarked, grinning.

"Well, this is a change for me." Paige laughed as she looked at what she was wearing. She had on a halter top with a jacket over it unzipped to her belly button. Skin tight pants and boots completed her outfit. Her hair was red and cut short and she could see a tattoo going up her arm and across her chest. She laughed again, "So much for the dark look."

As they looked each other over, they heard the roar of engines from a distance, but growing closer. They looked out the doorway and see a group of cars approaching fast. They watch as the first three cars jumped a gate at the entrance of the town. The fourth car, however, missed and took down the gate instead with a huge thump, followed by an explosion. Without thinking if this was a good idea or not, the four of them went running to see if anyone was hurt.

"This game _rocks!_ _"_ Dean shouted, excited how good the graphics were. _This game is amazing!_ he thought, as they ran. _It feels like we really_ _ **are**_ _here!_

As they got closer to the torn down gate they began getting shot at.

"What the _hell_ _?_ " Seth shouted as he ducked for cover. He pulled out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. He saw a man wearing what looks like a hockey mask, guns blazing. For a moment, he hesitated, then remembered this was a video game. He looked through the scope, getting bead on the guy with the hockey mask. With a quick squeeze of the trigger, he took him down.

"Wow that was _so_ cool!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled out his rifle and began shooting. As he was killing what he figured were the bad guys, he felt energy coursing through his arm. He held his arm up and all of the sudden an almost invisible shield formed with a machine gun on top. The gun took aim and began killing the enemies. "This is so _awesome_ _!"_ , he screamed.

Roman ran over to a group of soldiers that had seemed to appear out of nowhere and started attacking. Over and over his fist flew as more of them were killed by his might blows. _This has to be the best video game I've ever played!_ he thought as he gleefully kept punching bad guy after bad guy, feeling a sense of accomplishment as they fell to his now almost immortally powerful punches.

Paige found herself ducking with Seth behind a rock. "This is crazy why are they shooting at use?" She screamed over the gun fire. But she knew she had better help so she pulled out her rifle and began shooting. Then she too felt and energy flowing through her arm. As she was trying to figure out what it was, a masked enemy jumped at her, screaming. She raised her arm and a force bubble surrounded him. As he floated up, Dean's machine gun took aim and killed him. "Oh, _my!_ _"_ Paige gasped.

The four of them kept killing, covering the sandy ground with blood. What seemed to go on for hours was just a few minutes of fun. They had dispatched the enemy and now were standing in the middle of the town.

"Wow, this game is the best! I'm _so_ glad I bought it" Dean looked at the others smiling as he saw concern on there faces. He looked at his arm and realized he had gotten grazed by a bullet. He smiled, "No worries! This is a game, remember?"

Just then they heard the phone ring in their suite. They all turned off the game and Roman answered it. "Yeah send him up." he told the clerk on the phone. "Pizza's here." He grinned as he looked at the others then stopped when he looked at Dean. "Dude, the wound," he said, his voice tinged in disbelief as he stared at Dean's arm.

Dean looked at his arm and realized the wound was real even though it had happened in the game. He touched the small amount of blood and looked at the others, "I-I think I need a bandage," he whispered. "And how am I gonna explain this to Triple H?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door, telling them the pizza had arrived. Roman went to the door, pulling out his wallet to pay, as Seth got out a first aid kit to take care of Deans arm.

"Bro, we'll figure out something to tell Trips," Seth said, as he cleaned the wound with some disinfectant, to see that it wasn't serious. "But I don't think we should play that game again. I think it's dangerous."

"But Seth, you have to agree that was the _coolest_ game you ever played! " Dean said, wincing at the cold sting of the disinfectant entered the wound.

Roman looked at Dean, his expression one of concern. "You're right, Dean, it _is_ a pretty awesome game," he said, carefully. "But we've got to be careful. Whatever that game is, it's way too realistic. Right now, we can't afford to risk injury." Seeing the crestfallen look on Dean's face, he added, "But now that we know how realistic it is, maybe we can play it again some time when we'll be better prepared, okay?"

"Okay," Dean said, looking disappointed, "But, I hope we can play again. I _really_ love that game." He signed, then spotted the pizza and grinned. "Oh yeah, pizza is here!" he exclaimed, reaching for one of the boxes. "Good, I'm _starving_."

Paige shook her head and smiled as they all began to enjoy the pizza.

* * *

The next day as they were getting ready to check out they spotted the short chubby man again. Dean walked over, "Hey, Marcus, why didn't you tell us the downfall of such a great game?" he asked a little upset. The game was really great, but the wound he'd gotten, while superficial, had stung enough to keep him up longer than he wanted to be last night.

"What ever do you mean?" Marcus asked, looking at the three men as if he really didn't want to hear any complaints. "I _told_ you the game was very addictive. So what is the problem?" He said the last part in a tone of voice that indicated he really didn't want to hear the problem, but was only asking because it seemed like the thing to do.

"You didn't warn us that what happens to us _in_ the game, affects us when we're _out_ of the game," Dean said, pointing to the wound on his arm. "I got shot in the game, and my body _really_ got shot!"

"I have one question for you, Dean," Marcus began. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah," Dean said, "But that's not the point, the point is-"

"Yes, it _is_ the point," Marcus said, interrupting Dean. "I told you that you would enjoy it, and you did so, case closed." He turned and started walking away from the three men.

"Wait!" Dean called out after him. "You didn't tell us of the danger! One of us could have been _killed_ , playing that game, you cheated us!"

Marcus whirled around and gave Dean a stare that sent a shiver up his spine for a moment, then he broke into a grin. "I can understand how you feel, but everything I told you was true. I don't cheat anyone."

Dean sighed, knowing he'd lost the battle. _Well, I'm okay_ , he told himself. _And the game only was fifty bucks, what can I expect?_ "Okay, whatever," he muttered and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Ambrose?" Marcus called after him.

Dean turned and looked at him expectantly.

Marcus gave him an enigmatic smile. "No refunds."

The End

* * *

 _Author's Notes: First off I want to thank 2K Games for creating Borderlands. And yes the game I use for the story is based on Borderlands._

 _Second I want to thank_ _nattiebroskette_ _for being my muse. If it wasn't for her suggesting I write a story, this would have never happened. Thank you nattie. Also I want to thank AeonBlue for telling me to give it a try._

 _B_ _ut most of all I want to thank_ _Willow Edmond._ _She took a very rough story and turned it into something everyone can enjoy. Thank you Willow I owe you one._

 _To be honest I am not sure I will do anything else. If you think I should continue this, let me know. And maybe I will. Time will tell._

 _Thanks for reading this I hope you really enjoyed it!_


End file.
